Night Of Fire
by The Ayatolless
Summary: Lauren and Dwayne go out one night and find the unexpected.


**Night Of Fire  
**        Lauren strolled around her bedroom with her cell phone in her hand. It was 11PM on a Friday night. She was waiting for her boyfriend, Dwayne Johnson, to give her a ring. He had a house show that night which was supposed to end at 11. He told her earlier that he would call her the second he got into his car to drive back to her place. He also told her he would take her someplace nice, that they would have fun.   
It was 11:01.   
He should have called by now, Lauren thought. But then she realized she was biting her fingernails. A longtime bad habit of hers. She whined, chucked her cell phone across her room, and sat on her bed to pout like a small four year old. Just then, her phone rang. It wasn't her cell phone but her kitchen phone. She ran like hell to go get it, but her roommate beat her to it. "FUCK," She yelled, as she slammed her head against the wall lightly. "Hello?" her roommate, Becka, said. "Uh huh...Uh huh..no, I don't wanna buy and health insurance...no...no..umm g'bye." Becka hung up the phone. "Damn telemarketers." She muttered. Becka wasn't the prettiest girl. Her face was covered with imperfections, and she was slightly overweight, but she was a great person. The problem was, because of her appearance, no one ever really gave her a chance. Except Lauren. The two had been best friends since middle school. Lauren limped towards their couch slowly to see Becka, sitting on the couch wearing Tommy overalls and a white sports bra  with her hair in a messy ponytail, flipping through some novel she was reading for English class. "Ya know, this book sucks," Becka said in her low, depressed voice, tossing the book across the room without much thought. "Beck, I'm waiting for Dwayne to call." Lauren told her, shaking a bit. Lauren was dressed in a black tight tube top, red leather pants, and black Combat Boots. She had her hair down with a few small shiny clips on the top. Her perfect skin sparkled with a hint of body glitter, and she smelled of "Cool Water" perfume. Becka slowly raised her head to look at her best friend. "So this is it. Lauren fucks a wrestler, and I get jack shit, huh? Damnit life's not fair." Becka muttered, getting slightly upset with her luck. "Look, dating Dwayne isn't always fun. I mean, it's 11:06 and he STILL hasn't called." She sighed and slumped onto the couch next to Becka. There was a moment of silence. The clock ticked to 11:07.   
The phone rang.   
Lauren and Becka both jumped up to get it. They were a mess of giggles and ended up falling on each other, but finally after 3 rings, Lauren reached the phone. "Hello?!" Lauren said giggling, out of breath. "Hey babe," Dwayne said. Her heart melted the second she heard his voice. "Where were you, Sweetie?" She asked him sadly. "I was waiting seven minutes for you to call!" She whined. Becka got up, smirking and mocking Lauren, and headed back to her spot on the couch. He smirked. "I had to talk to the boss for a few. Sorry Hun, but that's ALL. I'm on my way over right now. You ready to have some fun?" He asked happily. "Oh yes Dwayne, Yes!" She squealed. "I've missed you so much." She whined. "You saw him two days ago." Becka muttered. "I've missed you too babe. Well, static is going to come in, so I gotta hop on the highway. I'll be there in five, OK?" He asked. "OK. See ya." She said, hanging up the phone. She squealed and ran into the bathroom to do her hair. Becka rolled her eyes and continued to breeze through her assignments. A few minutes later, Lauren ran out of the bathroom, finally done with her hair. "It looks the same as it did when you went in there!" Becka laughed. Lauren smiled shyly. "I gelled and hairsprayed it." She said, grabbing her purse off the table. She grabbed her Covergirl foundation power and lightly covered her face. She threw it back in and searched for her new glitter lipstick. "What the hell...." She muttered. "Becka, where the hell is my lipstick?" She asked, frustrated. "Ha, you'd lose your own head if it wasn't attached." Becka said, going into the bathroom and coming out with Lauren's lipstick in her hand. "Ooh, what would I do without you!" She exclaimed, applying some lipstick. "Probably live with Dwayne." Becka sneered, walking back over to the couch. Lauren gave her a look. Before she could say anything, the doorbell rang. Lauren squealed and answered it quickly.   
It was Dwayne.   
"Hey sweetie." He said, kissing her cheek. He had a red rose in his hand, and handed it to her. "Awwww...you're too sweet." She giggled, going to get a vase to fill with water and put it in. "Hey Dwayne." Becka called over from the couch. He smiled and waved to her. After Lauren found a vase the rose, she went up to him and gave him a big, tight hug. He leaned down and kissed her gently. "Let's go." She whispered. He nodded. "See ya, Becka." He waved good-bye to her. Lauren smiled at her, and Becka winked back. They walked out the door and out to his car. He opened the door for her and let her in. He got in the driver's side and started the car up. "Where do you wanna go?" He asked her. "Well,..." She thought. "It doesn't matter where you wanna go." "I've got a place in mind." He smiled. "All right." She smiled back. Dwayne pulled into a local hotel parking lot. Lauren's mind raced. 'He's going to take you to his room and fuck you senseless...you better please him.' Her mind ordered . She got a cold, scared look on her face. "What's wrong, baby?" He said, turning off the car. She shook her head. "Nothing, nothing at all. I just..saw that dead rabbit over on the side of the road and it freaked me out." She tried to smile. "Let's go in." She said, getting out of his car. He followed and walked with her into the hotel. There were only a few people in the lobby, and they were elderly, so no fans of  Dwayne's TV character, "The Rock" rushed up to him on his way to his room for once. He slid his card in the door and opened it. Lauren walked in. It was a big room, with one bed near a window, a large bathroom, and a small hot tub on the other side. Lauren admired the room, sitting down on the comfortable bed slowly. She smiled, and sighed. 'This is the perfect place for us to make love,' She thought to herself. She had been seeing Dwayne for over a year now, but they hadn't done anything but kiss. He smiled and sat down next to her. "Like it?" He asked, proud. "Love it." She said truthfully, bending over to untie her boots and kick them off. She sighed, lying down on the bed and staring at the ceiling. Dwayne layed down next to her and looked into her eyes. He lifted his head, brought his lips to hers, and kissed her sweetly. She pulled him down onto her and deepened the kiss. He ran his hand up and down her left leg. She explored his mouth with her tongue, something she hadn't done in a while. He moaned in the back of his throat, letting his tongue glide to hers. She squeezed him tighter, and Dwayne knew she was enjoying this. He sucked on her tongue gently, until she just couldn't take it any longer. She broke the kiss and sat up, trying to catch her breath. He did the same and looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked. She smiled at him, kneeled onto the bed and crawled over to him, gripping the collar of his shirt, and began to speak to him softly, giving him a small kiss on the neck or cheek between each word. "I. Want. You. Now." She said, starting to unbutton his shirt. He didn't know what to say but didn't want to stop her. Within seconds, she had his shirt unbuttoned. She smiled evilly as she threw it onto the floor. "Hey, that was $500." He muttered. All she could do was giggle as she pushed him down and kissed him a bit more. She slowly worked her way down his neck, taking more time in the spots she knew were sensitive. He leaned his head back into the pillow, enjoying the pleasure. Lauren licked down the center of his chest, and ran a finger around both of his hard nipples. All he did was smile and lightly groan. She raised her mouth back to his chest, and sucked gently on his right nipple while softly pinching his left with her fingers. Dwayne moved his hands to her head, digging his fingers into her hair, trying to urge her on. She reached up and playfully smacked them away. He smirked, and pulled her down to him closer, immediately reaching for her tube top. It was small, and he knew it would be hell to get over her head, so he reached for the center and ripped it off. She shrieked loudly, and quickly jumped off him, crossing her arms in front of her chest to hide it from his view. He knew she was just startled and that she really did want him, so he decided to use his strength to his advantage. She cried out once more, as the evilly smiling Dwayne hovered over her. She had nowhere to turn, and ended up collapsing against the bed, forced to stare up at him as he took control over her. At first she made a few whines of protest...but they died down after a few seconds when she realized she wasn't going to win. She quieted and moved her arms away from her chest. He feasted his eyes on this new sight. Her breasts were beautiful, and real. He rubbed them a little. That's when she mentally gave in. There was no doubt in either of their minds that they were going to make love that night in that very bed. Dwayne covered her chest in butterfly kisses, pleasing her more and more with each kiss. She had her arms wrapped tightly around him, and she let him go for a moment, just to unbutton his pants. He helped her along, unzipping them. She sat him down, sat herself up, and pulled them off, revealing his white silk boxer shorts. She quickly hopped off the bed, removed her leather pants, and jumped back in. She was down to a black lace thong. She pinned down Dwayne, rubbing his lower tummy. She leaned into him and whispered, "Does that feel good, baby?" He nodded. She just giggled, and lowered her hands to his boxers. She undid the small clip on his boxer shorts and reached her index finger inside, stroking his manhood softly. She could feel he was hardening. "Go ahead, take them off." He whispered. She did as she was told, sliding them off and carelessly tossing them onto the hotel room floor. He looked so good that she wanted to make love to him right there and then. "Dwayne...love me." She whispered into his ear. "Your wish is my command.." He said, the statement that started a night of fire.   
        At around 6 AM the next morning, the two of them checked out of the hotel. They drove back to Lauren and Becka's place. Dwayne kissed Lauren on the cheek. "Love you." He whispered to her, as he ran to his car and drove quickly away. She sighed, smiling, as she walked inside, hoping Becka was asleep. She saw Becka sitting on the kitchen floor, wide awake. She had been waiting for Lauren the whole time. "What did you do last night?" She asked Lauren slyly. Lauren smirked. "Nothing." She said calmly, walking into her room and closing the door, collapsing onto her bed and falling into a much needed sleep.   
  
THE END  



End file.
